Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 9)
Episodes NOTE: PLEASE STOP WRITING FAN FICTION AT THE BOTTOM. *Just Can't Get Enough (1) Peter starts taking meth when Mia gets a fashion job, Clare and Alli become friends with Jenna * Just Can't Get Enough (2) Peter continues doing meth, Holly J. hates it when Blue gets to controlling * Shoot to Thrill Alli sexts Johnny, Riley and Fiona start dating *Close to Me Jane cheats on Spinner with Declan, Manny gives her dating advice, K.C meets his new basketball coach *You Be Illin' Alli finds out Johnny has an STD, Peter tries to get back with the band *Wanna Be Startin' Something Holly J. and Jane open a babysitting service, Jane stops cheating on Spinner, Dave tries to be cool *Beat It (1) Riley tries not to be gay, Dave asks Jenna out, Anya and Leia larp without telling Sav *Beat It (2) Riley and Fiona break up because he gone psycho, Dave and Jenna break up, Anya and Leia tell Sav about larping *Waiting For A Girl Like You Declan sets his sights for Holly J., Leia and Danny break up thanks to advice from Chantay *Somebody Holly J. and Declan try to stay together despite what their parents say, Dave and Connor become friends *Heart Like Mine(1) K.C breaks up with Clare because he likes Jenna, Marco comes back as a student teacher *Heart Like Mine(2) K.C gets the coach arrested after he shows him his gun, Fiona becomes the plays fashion designer *Holiday Road Emma and Kelly come back, Emma breaks up with Kelly, Chantay and Danny go on their first date *Start Me Up Peter opens a club "above the dot", he gets back with the band, Clare cheats on her assignment paper *Why Can't This Be Love? (1) *Why Can't This Be Love? (2) *Innocent When You Dream *In Your Eyes *Keep on Loving You *The Rest Of My Life (1-4) Main Characters This Season *Alli Bhandari - Freshman *Clare Edwards - Freshman *Jenna Middleton - Freshman *Dave Turner - Freshman *K.C. Guthrie - Freshman *Connor - Freshman *Blue Chessex - Junior *Declan Coyne - Junior *Fiona Coyne - Junior *Chantay Black - Junior *Holly J Sinclair - Junior *Anya MacPherson - Junior *Leia Chang - Junior *Sav Bhandari - Junior *Johnny DiMarco - Senior *Bruce the Moose - Senior *Jane Vaughn - Senior *Peter Stone - Senior *Riley Stavros - Senior *Danny Van Zandt - Senior *Emma Nelson - Graduate *Manny Santos- Graduate *Spinner Mason - Graduate Recurring Characters This Season *Jay Hogart - Mechanic *Kelly Ashoona - Smithdale Student/Engineer *Marco Del Rossi - Graduate *Liberty Van Zandt - Graduate Guest Appearances *Mia Jones - Just Can't Get Enough New Characters * Jenna Middleton played by Jessica Tyler She finds a friend in Clare but Alli isn't too happy about it. Joins the power squad. * Declan Coyne played by Landon Liboiron. His twin sister is Fiona and his father is a diplomat. * Fiona Coyne played by Annie Clark. Her twin brother is Declan, her father is a diplomat. * Dave Turner played by Jahmil French. He is Chantay's cousin. He is desperate to be popular and to fit in.